


Must be sleep deprivation

by Tmntfreaken



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Paranormal, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntfreaken/pseuds/Tmntfreaken
Summary: Should a scientist believe in the paranormal? Probably not but what else when science doesn’t have the answers.Warning: Adult content, Donnie bottom.Happy spooky month!
Relationships: Donatello/?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Must be sleep deprivation

**Must be Sleep Deprivation**

* * *

**I** t had been a streak of sleepless nights inside his laboratory, or as Donnie also liked to call it, his sanctuary. Work had been piling up during the past couple of weeks, practice and extended hour patrols after a sudden rise in Purple Dragon activity took up most of his so-called “Free time”. Not one to neglect his work though, Donnie squeezed in the time for his projects whenever he could.

Running his final troubleshooting before calling it quits for the night, at a somewhat decent hour for once, Donnie stopped to listen for any of his family members moving about in their home but found the lair to be completely still. Not even hearing the TV making any background noise, Donnie knew everyone else had already turned in for the night.

Sitting back in his chair, Donnie closed his eyes and enjoyed the subtle hum his PC made as it progressed through its program. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shiver shot through him, as if the temperature dropped in a matter of seconds. Confused, Donnie’s eyes searched his lab to try to find a cause for the unpleasant chill that’d been forced upon him but confusingly enough, he found none.

Figuring something might’ve happened to the heating systems, Donnie sighed and got up from his seat to gather some necessary tools in preparation, seeing another couple of hours work in his future but as he went to look for his toolbox, the computer screen started flickering. Dumbfounded, Donnie could only stare at the screen before it shut down with a sizzling sound.

He now stood in complete darkness, the computer having been the only light source inside the laboratory before something unknown had switched it off. Feeling annoyance starting to simmer, Donnie made his way back to his desk with rapid steps, the darkness being of no hindrance as years of pacing over every square meter inside his lab had him knowing every single detail of the room like the back of his hand. While his computer was still running, the screen smelled burnt, his guess being it suffered a hit of unusual high voltage, how that could’ve possibly happened, Donnie wasn’t sure.

Then, Donnie almost jumped out of his shell as he heard one of his coffee cups hit the hard floor. He would’ve believed it’d been himself who’d knocked it over if it weren’t for the fact that all the cups stood by the sink across the room from where he now stood. His mind raced for an explanation but ultimately, Donnie could only think of one reasonable answer.

A prank.

His brothers, or if he could have a specific guess, Mikey was up to something. Donnie wasn’t sure of the details to how his youngest brother had managed to fry his computer screen but at the moment, he didn’t care, Donnie was in no mood for pranks.

“Very funny Mikey, I hope you’re planning on replacing the things you’ve broken”

Getting no response, Donnie tried once more.

“I’m going to turn the lights on now and when I do, you better be on your way back to your room”

The same second Donnie finished his sentence, the light bulb in his ceiling exploded, sending shattered glass pieces to litter the floor.

Stunned with sudden apprehension, Donnie darted towards the door only to find the lock frozen in place, while trying to stay calm, he slamming his fist on the door and called for his brothers to come and help him get the door open but then remembered that he’d made the lab soundproof only a couple of months prior. Thinking quickly, Donnie reached for his phone in his belt but froze in place as a gust of hot air along with a tingle traveled up his calves to the backside of his thighs, slightly panicked, Donnie spun and kicked only to find empty air behind him. Holding his breath, Donnie listened for even the smallest sound that could prove he wasn’t imagining everything but still, he found nothing. Then as Donnie didn’t dare move, the hot gust returned, this time on his fingertips, working its way up his forearms, over his tense triceps to the back of his shoulders before it disappeared once more. The third gust brushed over his chest plates and along each collarbone before rushing down his biceps. This time Donnie felt a pleasurable shiver fire through him and he noticeably had to take a deep breath to settle down but before he had a chance to, the gust returned, stronger than before and lingered on one single spot in particular, his tail.

Jumping in surprise, Donnie rounded his desk, still not seeing or hearing anyone else in the room but keeping his guard up nonetheless. Making sure nothing was moving, Donnie made a second attempt for his phone but failed to grab it as something forced him to bend over. Yelping in surprise while being pushed face down on top of his desk, as if gravity had turned against him, Donnie couldn’t lift his head, an abrupt weight added to his neck holding him down. The tingling took up pace, only this time there were no clear patterns and as the sensation grew stronger, it took resemblance to hands caressing his skin which had Donnie whimpering as his nerve endings jolted in both surprise and pleasure.

Donnie tried to roll and kick as best he could in his current position but no matter his efforts, he never managed to land a single hit, frustrated, he tried to find the wrists of his offender to pull the pressure off his neck but couldn’t find any hands there. Right then, Donnie decided that nothing made any sense, his rational mind working to the point of hurting while doing his outmost to keep the panic at bay.

When the tingling returned to his tail, Donnie couldn’t help a soft moan from escaping past his lips and as time passed it became clear to Don that whatever it was holding him down, it wasn’t out to kill him but had something completely different in mind. Curiosity spiked by the though and tempted to see how far it could go, Donnie ceased his attempts to escape and gave in to the arousing touches.

His obedience were greatly rewarded with smooth caresses up the insides of his thighs, then rounded the firm musculature of his rear and while Donnie bit down on his bottom lip, firm hands squeezed his ass hard and spread him wide, the tingle now surrounding his virgin hole. Swallowing hard, Donnie tensed up as he felt a slight pressure at his entrance, urging the muscle to ease.

All of Donnie’s previous bravery went flying out the window, full on penetration was not what he’d even dared to imagine but himself being the one getting penetrated had not even crossed his mind and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. As if the unknown stranger had read his thoughts, the pressure eased off and instead, searching hands found his swollen slit, stroking softly and Donnie could feel his member hardening to the point where he no longer could keep it hidden. Dropping down, Donnie gasped at the feeling of having his cock touched by someone other than himself for the first time. The new sensation made his skin feel hotter than usual and by closing his eyes, Donnie became more aware of all the subtle tingles that moved carefully, unhurriedly and gently all over him at once. The hand on his shaft never missed a single millimeter as it worked itself up and down and the attention had Donnie panting much faster than he would ever dare to admit to anyone. A couple of swift strokes later, Donnie couldn’t hold back any longer and came hard, making a mess on the underside of the table and floor.

Catching his breath, Donnie’s head cleared enough to notice the reappearing pressure under his tail, only this time, Donnie remained relaxed and didn’t object as he felt something working its way inside, stretching back and forth as to prepare him for something wider. Wetting his lips, Donnie engulfed in the rush of new emotions, his mind giving up on trying to make sense of the situation and instead focused on not wasting the moment. No matter how confusing this whole thing was, it was still an opportunity to experience something he and his brothers never thought they ever would, intimacy.

What felt like fingers were removed only to be replaced by something much thicker and Donnie didn’t need the use of his brain to figure out what was about to happen. He felt himself being stretched and filled to his limit and had to hold his breath as his eyes teared up while he worked himself threw the piercing pain. Thankfully, Donnie was granted some time to get used to the wide intrusion before a steady pace was set, pulling back slowly before pushing back in again, each time with less resistance as Donnie adjusted to the stranger’s size.

In a matter of minutes, the pain eased away and Donnie found himself actually enjoying the feeling and with the steadily increase of pace, Donnie couldn’t help himself from becoming embarrassingly vocal but as time ticked on, Donnie grew inpatient and desperate to know who it was that made him feel so incredibly good. On his third try, he _finally_ managed to get a hold of his Shell Cell and with routinized fingers, unlocked the home screen to illuminate the stranger holding him down while thrusting into him so ruthlessly.

Fright mashed with his overwhelming lust when he found no one there, yet he still felt the heavy weight on top of him as a thick cock rammed him over and over from behind. Donnie couldn’t grasp how it was possible but as he felt a delicious steady friction begin along his own length once more, Donnie no longer cared to question it. All that mattered was his own release and to feel his ass being filled with hot cum until it leaked.

The phone was struck out of his hand, knocking over and breaking something on one of his many shelves, though, Donnie couldn’t see what it was, again blinded by darkness.

In the back of his mind, Donnie registered that the tails of his bandana eased and twisted around his neck and as he was rocked back and forth, he could feel the fabric tightening little by little. With a final rough tug, Donnie felt himself becoming lightheaded as he struggled to get enough oxygen down his lungs.

Blinking rapidly, Donnie awed as the dark wood of his desk suddenly shone golden beneath him, then without warning, he was flipped over on his shell, leaning on his forearms . With legs spread wide and bandana still tight, he was filled once more, each thrust even rougher than before. Loving every mind numbing second as the repeating shocks of pleasure shot through him, Donnie felt himself heading towards the inevitable ending much faster than he would’ve liked. Skin glistering with sweat, Donnie took his own cock in hand and pumped himself hastily to reach his second orgasm for the night. His other hand clenched the end of the desk while his leg muscles tightened, Donnie laid back fully on his shell and arched his back as the familiar wave of pleasure consumed him.

Warmth covered his plastron as well as deep within and the moment Donnie felt the semi-erect member pull out, semen gushed out of him, making him suck in a rushed breath in turn. Coming down, Donnie suddenly felt unpleasantly dizzy, almost to the point of getting sick, groaning, Donnie covered his eyes with his palm and shuddered before he, with lack of a better explanation, passed out.

* * *

Donnie awoke on top of his desk to the sound of knocking on his lab door the next morning. Disoriented, he rubbed his eyes only to notice the dry crust on his chest plates, panicked, Donnie struggled to make himself presentable before the unwanted visitor entered his lab without permission.

“Whoa Donnie, the shell happened in here? And…did you sleep on your desk? You own a bed you know” Mikey said while pointing at the mess of the lab that usually were in impeccable order.

While the questions kept flying out of Mikey’s mouth, Donnie forced himself to sit upright. His brain refused to believe what had happened the night before but as he sat up flat, his body spoke the honest truth and there was no denying it. Not only where his every muscle sore but the one fixated sting in a certain area left such a distinct sensation behind that it only could mean one thing.

But who had he done it with? Why couldn’t he see who it was? How had it made its way inside his lab and why had it chosen him? But the most important question nagging at Donnie’s consciousness were, would it ever come back?

End. 

* * *


End file.
